Omega 3 TCOTE Character Profiles
=OmegaX= Profile: Subject 667 Basic Member Name: OmegaX (Code) Name: Scythe Alias: Vladi Zarth Nickname(s): Zarth, The Lord of Destruction, Nightmare, Judge Master Age: Unknown Race: Human (Adult) Bio/Personality: An enigma whose element is just as enigmatic. Although he is one of the three lords, unlike the other lords, he seems to be working for a higher power. He keeps to himself and seems to know a lot more than he?s saying, he was also the one who told Hauser the location of a certain someone?s corpse. He recently revealed himself to be the Judge Master aka Scythe. Element/Position in RP: Destruction Special Skill (s): Omega Gain Force, Tri Emblem, Demi Force. Battle Job Class: Dark Knight Weapon Type: Zweihander Sword, Swallow. Weapon Name(s): Ultima Weapon (changes between Zweihander and Swallow form) Appearance: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v600/Nightmare_SE/Omega/showphoto.jpg =DemonSlayer= Profile: Hauser Blackwell Basic Member Name: DemonSlayer Name: Hauser Blackwell Nickname(s): Hauser, Unknown II, The Divine Lord. Age: Unknown Race: Human (Adult) Bio/Personality: A mysterious man who is somehow connected to Raizen?s resurrection, he also has the element Divine which only two people in this history of the planet Filgaia have ever achieved by mastering both the Holy and Darkness elements. Element/Position in RP: Divine Special Skill (s): Hyper Speed, Air Force, Tri Emblem. Battle Job Class: Warrior Weapon Type: 2 Handed Sword, Arming Sword Weapon Name(s): The Reaper, The Oath. Appearance: http://omegaseries.wiki-site.com/images/6/64/BlackReaper.jpg =Ripper/Shadow Essence= Profile: Syphon Basic Member Name: Shadow Essence Name: Syphon Age: 16 Race: Human (Teen) Bio/Personality: Once the right hand man of Lanacuras, the only reason he wants to ressurect Lanacuras is for his power. Element/Position in RP: Head of the Shadow Guard Special Skill (s): Hyper Speed, Tri Emblem, Epoch Guard Battle Job Class(s): Ninja Weapon Type(s): 2 swords Weapon Name(s):Swords of the Resurrection, Appearance: Bryan Fury Battle 2 Job Class(s): Mage Weapon Type(s): Bo Staff Weapon Name(s): Staff of Martyrdom Appearance: Bryan Fury =Faust/Huggy Bear= Profile: Nina Schon Basic Member Name: Huggy Bear Name: Nina Schon Nickname(s): Neinners Age: 25 Race: Human (adult) Bio/Personality: She is cold and detached, focusing only on doing her job. She speaks not of her past, not because she wishes not to, but because she cannot remember, and is almost convinced she doesn?t have one. Element/Position in RP: Lead Assassin of the Shadow Guard Special Skill (s): Dark Force, Hyper speed Omega gain force Battle Job Class(s): Assassin Weapon Type(s): Wakizashi/Dagger Weapon Name(s): Fumashen/Roy http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/31753511/ http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/31753578/ Appearance: ((I?m doing it right now, PM it to you in a bit)) =banditkid= Profile: Mike Cloud Member Name: Banditkid Name: Mike Cloud Age: 16 Race: Human (Teen) Bio/Personality: Born in a poor family, when he was 9 he learned he could manipulate water and so he started to play shows for the local kids in the area to gain small profits, his mother died when she had him, and when he was ten his father was taken by an unkown sickness. After the death of his father he became a thief stealing from the rich. Eventually he became an assasin as a scam to rob those who paid him, because he could never bring himself to kill another human being Element/Position in RP:Water Special Skill (s): Hyper Speed, Alternation and Tri Emblem. Battle Job Class: Thief Weapon Type: Scimitar Weapon Name: White Thunder Appearance: http://neogurus.net/screenshots/Jing/scree...ng_ep-2_012.jpg Battle 2 Job Class: Assassin Weapon Type: Katana Appearance: http://neogurus.net/screenshots/Jing/scree...ng_ep-2_012.jpg =Sin01/Sin= Profile: Sin Basic Member Name: Sin01 Name: Sin Nicknames: Sinny, Chaos Lord, The Lord of Chaos. Age: 15 Race: Human (Teen) Bio/Personality: Quite, energetic, and helps anyone in need. Element/Position in RP: Chaos Special Skills: Nova Force, Tri Emblem, Omega Gain Force. Battle Job Class: Lonewolf Weapon Types: Gloves and 2 Handed Sword Weapon Names: Sandman's Twighlight and Stardust. Appearance: Avatar Battle 2 Job Class: Keyblade Master Weapon Type: Keyblade Weapon Name: Oath Keeper Appearance: Avatar Battle 3 Job Class: Mage Weapon Type: Staff Weapon Name: Omeii Appearance: Avatar =Drake= Profile: Damien Member Name:Drake Name:Damien Age:18 Race: Human (Adult) Bio/Personality:a powerful man of unknown orgins, who walks the lands. He has one mechanical eye and carries a sword named excalibur, and holds mystery power over time. Element/Position in RP: Time Special Skill (s): Eon force, Epoch guard, Nova force. Battle Job Class: Dark Knight Weapon Type: 2h sword Weapon Name: Fiery Heart Battke 2 Job Class: Necromancer Weapon Type: staff Weapon Name: Souls of Dead =Bass= Profile: Rein Basic Member Name: Bass Name: Rein Nickname: The Forsaken Age: 16 Race: Dark Elf Bio/Personality: Mysterious, Enigmatic, Hateful, Conservative Element/Position in RP: Darkness Special Skills: Tri Emblem, Hyper Speed, Alpha Gain Force. Battle Job Class: Dark Knight Weapon Names: Hell Seether, Darksteel Katana. Weapon Types: Zweihander Sword, Katana Appearance: http://www.gamersgallery.com/gallery/data/...il3_dante_3.jpg Battle 2 Job Class: Gunman Weapon Name: Brother's Rebellion Weapon Type: Dual Pistols Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Bass/Games/doc2.jpg Battle 3 Job Class: Lonewolf Weapon Name: Dark Arten, Gold Claw. Weapon Type(s): Gloves, Dagger Appearance: http://www.gamersgallery.com/gallery/data/...il3_dante_3.jpg =Karu Takahashi= Profile: Alexei Takahashi Basic Member Name: Karu Takahashi Name: Alexei Takahashi Age: 16 Race: Human (Teen) Bio/Personality: A man of unknown origin. The only thing known about him is he has a twin brother. His brother: Karu Takahashi. Element/Position in RP: Holy Special Skill (s): Unholy Guard, Tri Emblem, Hyper Speed Battle Job Class(s): Dark Knight Weapon Type(s): Zweihander Weapon Name(s): Heavenkeeper Appearance: ((Pic to come)) =KairiGurlPaupo= Profile: Ali Basic Member Name: KairiGurlPaupo Name: Ali Appearance: http://i15.photobucket.com/albums/a384/witchy-angel365/smallerBlue.jpg Age:16 Race: Human (Teen) Bio/Personality: Ali has the heart of a kid, but a strong and powerful mind. Her Wisdom exceeds and she always makes an effort to cheer people up, despite how she feels. Element/Position in RP: Earth Special Skill (s): Eternal Damnation, Light Force, and Alteration Battle Job Class: Black Mage Weapon Type: Staff Weapon Name: Crimson Staff Battle 2 Job Class: Thief Weapon Type: Dual Katar Weapon Name: Twin Blades =Ruen= Profile: Holland No'Rav Basic Member Name: Ruen Name: Holland No'Rav Age: 23 Race: Human (Adult) Bio/Personality: Seeking Vengence against the people who cast him aside so many years ago, Holland cast himself away from humanity for 5 years to hone his skills. it was during his time in training Holland came across his ability to take in some form, the gravity in the area around him, upon realizing it, Holland spend the next years training his body and mind to work together, so that he could use his new ability to its fullest potential. Holland now believes it is time, as he walks out of his confinement, for him to get his revenge Element/Position in RP: Gravity Special Skill (s): Tri Emblem, Eternal Damnation, Electric Force. Battle Job Class(s): Knight Weapon Type(s): Rapier/ Arming Sword Weapon Name(s): Vengence / Redemption Appearance: ((to come hopefully)) =XxOneWingedAngelxX= Profile: Sangre (COTE) Basic Member Name: XxOneWingedAngelxX Name: Sangre Nickname(s): The Blood Demon Age: Unknown (Could be a very long time) Race: Dark Elf Bio/Personality: Sort of a legend. Little is known about him, and only a few have ever had contact with. It is said he was a great warrior along time ago who exiled himself to escape all the evil and corruption of the world. Despite possibly being very old, he still acts like a teenager, but underneath his facade there is ultimate wisdom. Element/Position in RP: Fire element Special Skill (s): Tri Emblem, Eternal Damnation, Hyper Speed Battle Job Class: Dark Knight Weapon Type: 2H Sword Weapon Name(s): Masamune Appearance: http://i86.photobucket.com/albums/k82/OneWingedAngel1988/Sephiroth.jpg